


If there was three 2.0

by Justanormalspursfan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Shadow Weaver is a cow, Villain OC - Freeform, the best friend squad all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanormalspursfan/pseuds/Justanormalspursfan
Summary: All Characters are owned by dreamworks/ netflix. the only Character that is not is my octhis is a remake of if there were three. I didn't enjoy what i wrote so iam rewriting it with a new oc and hopefully better spellingWe all know the story of Adora and Catra but what if their was another child taken into the horde. What could change and what would stay the same.
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer/OC (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/OC (She-Ra), bow/oc, catra/oc, glimmer/oc
Kudos: 5





	If there was three 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, some of you might be surprised to see this new fic, as i said in my summary im rewriting if there were three and changing some details. For a quick example my oc in my last fic was a boy called Callum. Now my oc will be a girl.
> 
> So yeah welcome back if you are from the original and hi if you are new here.

** The Sword part 1 **

All my life i have been called a failure, a distraction, an annoyance just to name a few descriptions my so called "Mother" calls me on a Daley basis. She took me in when i was only a baby. Well thats what Shadow Weaver tells me. What i think is when she says "Took me in" or "Saved me" I believe she means stole me from my birth parents. Speaking of my birth parents i dont remember much about my them, except for a few things one of the few things i know i have incoming with my mother is our hair. Both our hair is red like fire. I remember her smile it was always the brightest in the room however dark that place was it was like a beacon of hope.

My Farther on the other hand i really cant remember much about him or his appearance. But his voice. His voice was deep and commanding like a king commanding his subjects. Deep and calm always the first voice you hear when you walk into the room. I wish i would of got the chance of growing up near them. I wish i had a parent who cared, a parent who actually loved me. A parent who wouldn't put my confidence down.

"All squadrons, report to training immediately for evaluation" The women over the PA calls out. All i can do is just sigh. i never get any free time with shadow weaver breathing down my neck at every turn waiting just waiting for me to step out of line so she can finally get rid of me. God she hates me.

Anyway enough thinking about that witch i need to go to the training center. i have done this same walk from the sleeping areas to the training center since i was seven. The Horde has been preparing us with the inevitable show down with the princesses. Thats the one thing that has been drilled into our heads since day one of our training. We have to hate the princesses. I will never speak these thoughts out loud. I dont really hate the princesses. Dont get me wrong if they ever hurt me or my friends i will hunt them down and kill them but none of them have done nothing to me.

The Horde is many things a lot of them bad even horrible but to me it will always be home it is the place i grew up the place i met them. My best friends in the whole of the world Catra and Adora. Us three grew up together running around causing mischief across the Horde. We have been inseparable ever since we met.

"Kara!!" a familiar voice shouts to the red headed hair. I turn around to look for the voice even though i know exactly who said my name. Adora the girl i grew up with my friend. My friend... "Kara, are you alright?" The blond ponytail girl asked.

"Yeah im alright, im just thinking" I respond back to the girl. Adora just grins in response "Day dreaming again?" I just groan in response "Shut up" I say in a high pitched voice. i also push the girl slightly. "Come on Kara we have to be at the training center now and i really dont want to be late again." Now its my turn to tease my friend "Always the suck up aint you " Adora just shook her head and the the two of them walked off to their destination.

As me and Adora walked up to the starting spots i couldn't stop myself from thinking about where the third of the trio is. But knowing Catra she is probable of scheming. as if Adora could read my mind she whispers to our fellow cadet Lonnie "psst, has anyone seen Catra?" all Lonnie could do was shrug her shoulders in response. Adora just scoffs and says "Not again" 

"At attention cadets. your simulation is about to begin. Heres your scenario." Our commander says taking ever ones attention] from Adora. "You will be passing through the treacherous whispering woods, to reach the heart of rebel insurgency. Bright moon." I looked around to the reactions of my fellow cadets Lonnie and Adora had similar reaction. which was no reaction at all. where as Kyle looked like he just had a near dearth experience and Rogelio had a look of concern for his fellow "Friend".

The commander carried on the explanation of the simulation "Your mission is to defeat the queen of the Princesses and liberate Bright moon in Lord Hordaks name." Finally our commander turned around to face his cadets "Where is Catra?" the blue and furry creature said looking at myself and Adora. But before i could responded Adora says "She will be here i promise"

All my response is two Adora is a tiny little grin, all Adora can do to that is shake her head "The whispering woods is full of princesses, vicious violent instigators. They will take you out if given the chance. Dont give it to them Good luck, recruits" The commander says before the doors open for the groups simulation.

I began the simulation by turning on my visor so i could locate where the "Princesses" were. However before i could fully get a good grasp of my surroundings I here the warning of Adora next to me "Watch Out!" She exclaims while jumping on me to protect me from the incoming blast.

"Thanks" I mumble trying to hide my blush because of the current position me and my friend are currently in. All she could respond with was a quiet your welcoming trying to not look at me in the eyes. A couple of seconds later of awkward silence "So are you going to get off me or..." However before i could finish the girl on top of me quickly got off saying "Sorry" whist giving me a hand up i take the hand gratefully.

we all go in different directions trying to dodge to raining fire being fired down upon us. Adora quickly takes out her sticky grenade throwing it at one of the "princesses". "Good thinking" I yell over to Adora. she just turns and smiles at me. But because of the loss of concentration on her part a "Princesses" sneaked behind her ready to eliminate her from the simulation altogether. I know what i must do i run up to a piece of metal leaning sideways and jump of it towards the direction of Adora.

While in the air i take out my metal staff and bring it down upon the the robot. saving Adora and her reputation brought upon her by their so called mother Shadow Weaver. I just turn and smile "You should really get rid of me if im such a distraction to you" In response Adora just rolls her eyes and turn to walk the other way "Come on Kara, we have a simulation to finish" Always straight to the point.

"Come on this way!" Adora yells to the rest of us. We all begin to run with her trying to keep up with her but after we jump a obstacle we hear a almighty yell of pain. Kyle. We all run back to help our fallen comrade. I turn him over to look for the indication of him being eliminated and what a surprise a red cross is being shown on his chest plate. "Dang it" Is his only response. pathetic. "Seriously, Kyle?" Adora asks first. "Well done" I say in a sarcastic voice with a hint of annoyance. I look at kyles face look up and looking really scared, Like the rest i begin to look up to see three robots looking down on us ready to fire.

"Seriously Kyle?" Lonnie now repeats what Adora had said in an more annoyed tone. Likely just in time we get our arm shields in the way of the lasers just before they could eliminate us "Run" I yell to the remaining cadets. which we all do.

After a bit of running and deflecting lasers we get to an open bit of space. But what we did not notice is the floor is like quick sand and if you are on it for too long you will fall though the ground. "Adora!" I yell in a warning tone. she moves just in time.

All of a sudden the queen robot emerges from the ground in the area of Adora. I have to get over their to help her. Before i could even think of how to help the robot has lost its weopenly functions because of Adora and her staff. she then jumps off the robot before she gets caught in the explotian.

I was about to yell to see if she was alright however before i could ask her a certain feline caught my eye walking over to the remains of the robot. oh god i know what she is going to do. All she does is push the remains of the robot down the hole it was already half in. then the third of the trio turned to the blond and pointed down. 

Oh god i thought trying not to laugh as Adora and Catra banter back and forth with each other. oh Catra really not going to like this. I begin to sneak up on Catra and i push her in the hole that Adora is currently occupying. "Kara why did you do that?!" i just giggle in response "What i thought Cats always land on their feet, i was just testing out this theory" I say trying to contain my giggles.

"Are you going to help us or are you going to keep on laughing at us" Adora now pipes into the conversation "Ok ok i guess i could save you too again" they response is quite simple. A glare.

* * *

The three of us were now in the locker rooms now all bantering back and forth but now the conversation was on the reaction of Catra getting scared. Me and Adora were both laughing at their childhood friend. "Ok ok you two it stopped being funny many minutes ago" i get an idea oh this is going to be funny. I looked over to Adora who seemed to have the very same idea as me. "Wait is that a mouse?!" Me and Adora Both yell.

"WHERE?" Catra yells while her tail went bushey and all Adora and i was laugh even louder then before "Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Adora says in between giggles "I don't know, Are you two ever going to let them go?" Catra says while glaring at me and Adora. "We know, but for some reason it's always funny"

Before Catra could respond with another witty comeback to her two friends "Adora" A new voice speaks out of the corner of the locker room. Me and Adora do what we are opposed to do when speaking to a higher commander. backs straight and manners perfect.

A cold brise flows throughout the room, causing a shiver to go up my spine. every time this women comes in the same room as me i would rather jump of the tallest building in the fright zone. I can't even see her eyes and i can feel her deadly stare glare into my sole. trying to rip me bit by bit.

"You have done well, you have completed your training course in record time" Shadow Weaver speaks clearly directing the speech to Adora and not towards me or Catra "Uh, well, that wasn't just me Catra and Kara did too" All i could do was smile a bit i will have to thank Adora later for that.

"Ah yes. How someone as unmotivated as you Catra completed the course in that time, i'll never know" I just feel bad for Catra, i know Shadow Weaver is hard on me but nowhere near as bad as Catra.

"Kara on the other has shown great improvement she has shown during the training course" All my response was a nod which sent a mental message saying thank you. "Always serving up those pep talks huh, Shadow Weaver" My feline friend says next to me.

"Silence. Do not be flippant with me cadet" Weaver says as her Shadow creations spread throughout the room. Me and Adora just looked at Catra wide eyes signing to her to apologise before things get hungry "Sorry, Shadow Weaver " With Catra apologising her Shadow creatures back down i finally breathe out again because i was holding my breath hoping Catra would not get hurt.

"Adora, walk with me" so Adora did. she and Shadow Weaver left the room. A silence rose upon the two of us before Catra spoke to me "Well i can't believe you just got a compliment from that cow" All i could respond with is a giggle. "I mean come on, would it kill her to give me a compliment or even say something nice about me" i went up to hug my friend from behind to calm her down "Oh come on Kitty cat, don't be so down do you want to go back to bed to cuddle?" 

Catra just wiggles out of my grasp and turns to me "OK yeah that will calm me down and if you call me kitty cat again i will claw your face" I just put my hands up in surrender and giggle.

* * *

Me and Catra finally find Adora learning on a metal side "Go sneak up in her " I say to Catra she just nods and grins. then in a matter of seconds i hear a grunt and Catra saying "What'd she say? Hey, what's this?" She says as she pulls the new badge of Adoras jacket "Hey Give it back!" Adora says reaching for Catra trying to get the badge back however before she got Catra, the cat jumped up to the higher part of the building "No way you have been promoted?"

"Really oh my god well done Adora" I say hugging Adora, entering myself into the conversation. I couldn't see Adora face but i think she was blushing but i couldn't be sure. She then wiggles out of my grasp saying "But it's not that big deal" Catra and me just looked shocked "Are you kidding" I began "That is awesome"

Then i took over "We are gonna see the world and conquer it" Then Catra took over "Adora, i need to blow something up" she says with a gleam in her eyes. "Um, Shadow Weaver says you are not coming" Catra face turns to hopefulness to downright anger.

"What? My time was just as good as yours today. What about Kara is she going with you?" I really want to go with Adora but deep down i want her to say that Weaver said i couldn't go either just to save Catra feeling. But however Adoras reaction told all the story that needed to be told.

"Oh i can't believe this she really hates me doesn't she" she says before jumping up to the roof "Catra!" Adora and me both yell "Come on we have to go talk to her" I yell over to Adora who just noods to me agreeing with me

* * *

When me and Adora finally get up to the roof to talk to Catra all we see is her sitting on the balancer moping. I nudge Adora indicating to her "Im sorry, i didnt even think you wanted to be a force captain" Catra just sighs "I don't, take your stupid badge" She then throws the badge back to Adora "Come on Catra she has been working for this her entire life you can be happy can't you " i say entering myself into the conversation. Catra just sighs "whatever, its not like i even care"

Catra carries on "I just wanna get out of this dump at some point before i die of boredom" i just grin and come up a idea of how two tease the girl "Come on Kitty Cat do me and Adora not keep you entertained" Catra just groans in annoyance "No you two are really boring" That hit my pride a little bit "Oh god i going to die that insult was two much" i say in a sarcastic way while i fall un top of Adora

The three girls begin to share a laugh. "Why don't we be entertaining and go for a ride Kitty" For once Catra didn't look annoyed she looked happy.

* * *

"I take it all back. you are officially awesome" Both me and Adora had massive grins on our face "I can't believe you both actually stole a skiff." Adora then frowned at this "Borrowed. Please don't make us regret this."

"I've always wanted to drive one of these.Here let me" I stopped my smug look right in its tracks because Catra driving a big heavy metal object. This is not good. "Whoa they Cat, we need fuel to get back don't get trigger happy now" I say as i grab her arm "That is a problem for future problem for Kara, Adora and Catra." The three all begin two argue with each other. Luckily before the skiff goes right into some trees i stop the skiff just in time

"What is this place?" asks Catra i look at Catra like she is stupid because it is clearly the Whispering woods which then Adora agrees with my thought by saying "I think this must be the whispering woods. they say there are strange, old monsters in there, and the trees move when you are not looking" I then carried on the conversation by saying "Every Horde squadron they have sent in there has never come out again" Catra and Adora mood dropped.

But like she Didn't hear what i said "Lets go in" then Catra accelerates the Skiff with me and Adora both yelling and screening. Catra dodges trees and vines and i began to believe that the would get back home without any injuries to anyone But all of the sudden a vine catches Adora and she falls towards the ground me and Catra both yell "Adora"!!

I begin to panic as i fear my friend could be hurt or even worse killed. I starts to get harder and harder to breath by the second. Catra then looks over to me noticing that i haven't spoke for a few minutes. she sees me with my head in my hands rocking back and forth.

"Hey, hey Calm down Kara, you shouldn't worry about Adora i swear she is fine" she says as she puts her hand on my head stroking her thumb back and forth. " How do you know?" I try to say between sobes. Catra then brings my head up so our eyes meet. "I don't know, but i know Adora she is strong and she will never leave us" With those words i start to calm down. 

"Ready to find our friend" Catra says to me still in a quiet tone, trying not to make me panic again. "Yeah" I say back. All Catras response is to take my hand and smile back two me. And then our hunt for our best friend begins. I'm on the floor looking for the ponytail girl. where as Catra is looking from branch to branch looking from a height. 

After about 15 minutes of looking i notice the blonde laying on a pile of leaves not moving. I then yell for Catra signalling that i have found our friend. In a matter of seconds Catra is standing next to me looking at the girl be for us. "Adora!" we both yell and yell until the girl starts to open her eyes"Catra, Kara what happened?" Me and Catra just look at "You fell out of the skiff after you drove it into a tree" i just shook my head at the blatant lie "No, you drove it into the tree" She says as she pushes Catra to the floor.

"Come on you two, we can debate this later in bed, lets go." I say looking at the girls. But Adora didn't seem to care what i said "Wait. where is it? where'd it go?" Me and Catra just looked at the girl confused "What?" I say to the girl.

"There was a sword. it was right here. I tried to touch it, but it got really bright." Now this was getting serious "Are you Brain damaged?" Catra began "Don't be brain damaged" I ended.

"Im not brain damaged. it was here, i saw it" I cant believe what i am hearing "Well, there's nothing here now, so come on , lets go." Catra says as she pulls the blonde ponytail to the skiff.

* * *

I feel the warmth next to me leave the bed.which then wakes me up and i notice Adora has left the bed leaving me and Catra alone in the bed. i decided to get up and follow to get my warmth up. "Adora? where are you going?" I call out to her. "I'm going back to woods, there's something i need to figure out" I just look surprised why would she want to go back they. to that creepy woods.

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting weird since we got back." Now a new voice has entered the fre. luckily it was only Catra "Sure you are not brain damaged?" Catra says holding onto the head of Adora.

"Look guys, i know i saw something out there. i just need to get another look. It feels important somehow." Me and Catra just look at each other giving each other a mental message saying let's go with. "Sounds good. let's go" me and Catra both step forward "No".

"i don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf" With Adora saying this i finally get an idea "What about only i go, and Catra stays here to cover for us" Adora stopped to think if this was a good plan.

"Ok Kara can come, but only to protect my back. and you Catra you cover for us" Catra just nods in disappointment of not coming with us.

* * *

After me and Adora travel on the skiff to the area of the "Sword" That Adora saw. Which i still believe she is pulling my leg on. I mean come on a Magical Sword in the woods. she not like the she is a princesses or anything.

"Do you really believe that you saw a sword or are you really brain damaged" Adora just giggled "I will give you brain damage" i just roll my eyes in response to the banter "Sure you would blondy. you are nothing compared to me in hand to hand combat" 

"I could kick your..." Before Adora could finish she gets interrupted by a beaming white light flashing. "What the hell is that!" I yell to Adora who doesn't give me the time of day. "That's the sword" She says in a voice barely loud enough for me to hear. we both walk over to it

We move over the bushes blocking our path and we see it. it is beautiful. A gold handle with a bright blue stone shining bright around the woods. And not to mention the long silver metal which could cut an atom into two.

"Horde Soldiers" a girly voice has joined the conversation now. Me and Adora quickly turn to face the voice and i see a small girl with pink and purple hair with what seems to be glitter in it wow what a weird girl. Also a young man joined the girl who had a golden chestplate with a heart symbol on it. He also had a bow and arrow pointed at me and Adora. I wonder why their look angry at us... Oh wait a minute.

"Adora get the sword" I yell over to her while bringing my staff out preparing for a fight. I start to run at the two but before i hit the girl she poofs at of nowhere. What the hell. But before i could locate the little magician the boy throws me down to the floor before chasing Adora and the other girl who are fighting for the sword.

However i couldn't run over to my friend to help the boy tied me up by the legs. It took a few seconds but i got at of the rope binding me down but i noticed that the three other people were laying on top of each other but the thing that caught my attention was that Adora was not moving "What did you do!" i yell as i ran over to the unconscious girl "We didn't do anything she Just touched the sword and a bright light happened and now she is unconscious" the girl yells back to me.But i didn't hear. My focus was on the girl laying before me. come on Adora wake up. Please.

After a few minutes of worrying, god i'm good at that, Adora starts to stir and finally wakes up "Hey she's awake" Yells the boy. Oh thank the gods she's not dead. Weaver would of killed me if she was. Adora starts to rise from the ground "Ugh, what happened?" Asked the girl as i rub her back. But before i could answer her the annoying pink headed girl said "Quiet, Horde spys, i ask the questions! How did you two make it this far into the Whispering Woods?".

"We Both just walked in" I say in a confused tone because it really not that difficult to get here. "Also we are not spies " The Glittey one just glared at me "Sure,sure, you just so happened to find yourself in the Whispering Woods. like you so happened to try and steal our sword" 

"Its not yours. we both found it first" Adora says pointing to me and herself. The other girl just scoffed at the blounde "The Whispering Woods is under the rebellion protection, you both were lucky to make it as far as you did come on bow lets get these spies back to brightmoon whee she can be interrogated properly" She says as she walks over to her friend.

"On your feet,now" She tried to be commanding but i could clearly tell she was the commanding type. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

You positive we are going the right way, Glimmer?" Oh so that's her name and the boy is called Bow. what weird names. "I know what i'm doing,Bow Can you please just trust me for once"

"You know i always trust you but im starting to get a little freaked out." Bow answers back to her. "I mean i grew up in these woods and i've never even seen this part of them i've heard stories about weird stuff out hear.

"It's fine okay? Just let me figure this out" i just laughed at the girl "If that's the case that would mean i turn 80 before we get back to Bright moon" The girl was not amused at my joke however the other two thought my joke was funny which felt good .

"You need to be quiet spie or else" I just hold my hands up in defeat. "I thought the joke was funny" The boy quietly said to me. "Don't encourage her Bow" The other three laugh at the annoyance of the girl before them.

"Sorry about her" Bow said to me and Adora "Usually she's really nice. Not Much for talking are you " He says talking to Adora. "I prefer not to swap pleasantries with my captor" I just roll my eyes always such a soldier.

"There. suit yourself." He says as he helps both me and Adora over a branch. "You know she's a princesses right? How can you follow her?" I ask Bow "Princesses are a dangerous threat to everyone on Etheria." Adora finishes her explanation.

"Is that what Hordak told you?" Bow askes the two of us. "We thought it was just common knowledge" Adora says. " They are violent instigators who don't even know how to control their powers" Bow just sighs at what i have said.

"You to have never actually met a princess have you?" I mean the arrow boy does have a point neither me or Adora had never met a princess in our life.

All of a sudden we hear Glimmers whimpers. Bow begins to drag me and Adora to the sound of his friend whimpers and what we see is horrible. A village in pieces No building left standing. and worst of all. No survivors.

"What happened to this place?" Akes Adora "Dont play dumb with me. I bet you two were part of the raiding party that did this." Glimmer says pointing at me and Adora. When she did this i found it quite desreceqfull she doesn't know us so why is she assuming we helped cause this caos.

"What are you talking about? The Horde didn't do this" I say as i step in front of Adora, Glimmer in response to this dragged me and Adora to a robot which had the Horde symbol on it. oh i see what she means.

"Oh yeah you both are a heartless destroyer, just like the rest of your people." Adora just looks down in sadness. Now i'm pissed at this girl i push Adora out of the way so she is looking at me now.

"How dare you speak to her like that. You don't even know her. If she is a so called destroyer, That would make you one heartless Bitch." I say out of pure anger and venom. The princesses just looks shocked at my outburst. 

But before anyone of else could start the conversation up again we hear a massive rumble and a massive bug comes flying at of nowhere. so this is what they mean when they monsters are in the woods.

The bug with bright blue eyes stops on the ground knocking over the four of us. I have to protect Adora. I have to protect her. I search for something to get me out of the rope that is holding me prisoner. But at the corner of my eye i see Adora run to the sword and protect our two captures. A massive white light flashes before me and now all that's left is an 7 feet women with golden long hair flowing throughout the air. with burning Blue eyes just like Adora.

And also one more thing. she is really hot.


End file.
